The suicide
by Memory
Summary: The war is over but only Jake is left. Still nobodys knows of the invasion. Jake tries to kill himself and lands in 'the mad-house'. His doc, Peter Collins, has a very interesting time with him ...
1. Prologue

****

***************************The Suicide _or _Jake's Case***************************

~~~~~~~~~~ written by Memory **~~~~~~~~~~**

Prologue:

__

The war is over - not long. Only a few days ago we fought our last battle ... out very last battle. But still nobody knows about them. There's no evidence left ... it was all destroyed in the last battle ... everyone but me died back then. They were everything to me ... the thing that let me go on ... I can't go on any more ... I don't want to go on any more ...

Jake leapt from the railing ... he felt the air rush past as he fell ... and fell ... and fell ... he saw the ground zoom nearer and nearer ... then everything went dark ... and Jake knew no more ...


	2. Chapter One

****

***************************The Suicide _or _Jake's Case**************************

~~~~~~~~~~ written by Memory **~~~~~~~~~~**

told by the Collins brothers

****

Chapter One:

Hi. My name is Timothy Collins. I'm going to tell you the story about my brother, Dr. Peter Collins. He's a psychiater at St. Brutos. I never really liked him that much. Since his time at the college, he had hardened. Well, that's probably not something to wonder about if the person had had to open up dead humans and listen to boring stuff like how human brains work. To say the truth I hadn't seen him for at least three years. When he visited me it was a real surprise. And the even bigger surprise was that he was acting nice, and he even played with Andrea, my four-year-old daughter. And when he told me the story I'm about to tell you, I nearly didn't believe him. But see, nobody can change that fast. The story is terriblly sad. I hope you aren't younger than the Animorphs. I don't think you'd cope with it. But then, I wouldn't have thought kids that young as the Animorphs could cope with such a life. If you could call it a life. But listen ...

***

"Oy, Peter! I've heard you got a new weirdo to examine!"

Dr. Peter Collins turned to look into the face of his friend, Dr. Simmons. He looked slightly exited. But then, Peter was too. A new patient, 'weirdo' as the psychiaters in St. Brutos called them, was always a thing to talk about. And, mind you, the psychiaters at St. Brutos didn't get to talk much. They only had one day a week off and the rest of the time was occupied by the patient that had been sorted to them. Most of them were suicide murderers and stuff like that.

"Yeah, he's called Jake." The weirdos were always named by their first name, just as the psychiaters were by their last. "He's only 14 and tried to kill himself by jumping from some bridge. Didn't work. So now I've got to repair whatever's wrong with him."

"14?" Simmons answered. Then he's the youngest in here, isn't he?"

"Uh-hu. I gotta go now, Simmons, I'll tell you about him later, okay?"

"But be fast, right?" With that he looked at his watch and rushed of another corridor. Collins took the next turn to the left and stopped at the fourth door.

"Here it goes" Collins said to himself and entered the room.

***

"Hello, I'm Peter Collins."

The boy looked at him. He was lying on his bed and had short brown hair and brown eyes. Something about these eyes made Peter shiver. He had once been assigned to a soldier who was the only survivor of a terrible battle. His eyes had looked similar to the boys. It was as if they saw through him.

"Who are you?" Peter asked as the boy didn't answer. He knew his name, but the silence made him uncomfortable.

"Jake." he responded and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

Jake shrugged.

"Did you have a nice life? Good friends?" Peter tried again.

"Yes. I _had_." His words were full of a bitterness Collins never had heard in his life.

"How was your life then?" Collins had learned about this during his study. Ignore things that could get sentimental at the beginning.

"Why don't you just ask what you need to know? You want to know why I tried to kill myself, don't you? Then do it."

"I don't. I want to understand you."

"Don't lie. This is your job. You don't care what happened to me. You don't care about my life. It's just a nice story you can tell to your collegues and laugh at."

"Whatever you say kid. Well, if you really believe this ... just tell me something about your life, okay? How about your friends? What were they like?" This was just what he had wished. A weirdo who understood what psychologues need to know for their job.

The boy didn't say anything.

"Well, okay. We guys only want to hear your story. Then tell me. Come on." Collins sighed. His other weirdos were a _lot_ easier to undestand. When the boy still didn't answer, he rumaged in his bag and finally pulled out a folder and read the boy's life history.

"Well. Let's start with someone close to you. How about this girl, Cassie. Was she your girlfriend?"

"Yes." Jake said shortly.

"And Marco? Or this cousin? Rachel was it?"

The boy didn't say anything. Peter sighed.

"Look, if you don't want to talk right now, I'll come back afterwards, shall I?"

Since Jake remained silent, Dr. Collins sighed, took his bag and headed for the door. Then he stopped. 

"Cassie was great. She was part of the only thing that held me. That kept me going. Marco, Rachel, Tobias and Ax too. And now they're gone. Forever."

The boy still hadn't looked away from the ceiling, but even so, Peter noticed the tear trickling down his face.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked gently.

As the boy once again didn't respond, he went out of the room and closed the door silently.

***

Hi guys! How did you like this chapter? I know, it was awfully short but the next is coming as soon as I find the time to get some books on psychology. Actually, I don't know anything about it. But, for now, please review!

~Memory~


	3. Chapter Two


    ***************************The Suicide or Jake's Case**************************
    ~~~~~~~~~~ written by Memory ~~~~~~~~~~
    told by the Collins brothers
    Hi guys! I'm real sorry I didn't write for so long. Must've been about a year. I had loads of schoolwork to do. I'll write more often from now on. I promise! And thanks to all reviewers;
    Lenalaye - you know, first I was planning for humour, but in the end, I always end with tradgedys. I don't know why, I just can't do humour or romance!
    Katharos, Tears Of Pearls, Amethyst Soul, Rachael, Redhawk, Lynn, melinda, Twilight and Silence, Heather - Thanks, thanks, and thanks!
    Laura G - Go on and read *g*!
    Ambrosia - still munching carrots? Dont think I'll use too many BIG jargon words, after all, I'm just a teenager
    Ruby - Probably, but I'm still a teenager, so I guess it's easier for me to write teenagers rather than professionals
    DragonWriter - Like I said, I'll try not to let you guys hanging any more.
    Steph - Yeah, the end got out recently, but in germany I don't get many of the books, I'm still with #27 (it's a crime, really!)
    Stephie - Yeah, really weird. I never understood why kids listen to their parents. Maybe just to stop them nagging you?
    Belladonna fait - is it honestly _that_ good?
    You guys are really great, I got more reviews than I'd expected! Thanks again!
    **Chapter Two:**
    Peter Collins was sitting at a table at the cafeteria. His collegues were coming over, eager for news. Peter couldn't blame them. One didn't get much new to hear, since they only came out of the clinic once a week. Sometimes, Collins asked himself who were the prisoners - the weirdos or the docs?
    "Well, Peter? What's he like?"
    Peter passed him the folder and began. "He's fourteen, doesn't speek much. Doesn't want to. There's something about him I can't quite place. As if ... you remember the old soldier we once had here? Well, the boy's similar."
    "He was in a war?"
    "Of course not, idiot. He's fourteen, for crying out loud. Simmons, start reading."
    "Okay, here goes. Jakes a fourteen year old boy, has got friends, gets good marks, nothing strange. Ah, here it gets interesting. A few days ago some children disappeared. Cassie, his girl friend, Rachel, his cousin, Marco, his best friend. His older brother's been found dead, and some other guy seems to have disappeared too, a boy named Tobias. But that was ages ago, the police thinks he ran away. Had no parents, you see? That was another friend of his, but not a very close one, it seems. And then Jake tried to kill himself by jumping off a bridge. Didn't work though. He didn't even injure himself much. And it was a high bridge, too. Wow. That's what I call luck. I guess you've got a problem now, if he doesn't say anything." he added with a glance at his friend.
    "Actually, he did say something. Not much, but, well, he said that Cassie was great and one of the only things that let him hold on. And he also mentioned Rachel, Marco, Tobias and someone called Ax. That's a nickname, isn't it?"
    "Dunno. Never heard of it."
    ***
    "Morning." Peter said cheerfully. Always sound bright and as if you're in a good mood. That worked on most people. But not on this boy, apparently. He just shot him daggers, and went on lying on his bed and looking very tired. Peter sighed silently.
    "Okay, now, tell me about your friends, will you?"
    Jake didn't answer.
    "How about Cassie, your girlfriend? What was she like?"
    "She was the best girlfriend one could imagine." The boy turned over. "Have you got a girlfriend?"
    "No." Peter said a bit too quickly. Jake just continued to stare at him. He had a quite penetrating stare, mind. "Why not?" he asked.
    "Well, I never found anyone who I really liked. And I only get out of this place once a week, so I haven't got much time to meet people."
    "Are there only men here?"
    "All the docs are, yes."
    "And nobody would want to go out with a weirdo, right?" Jake said with a hint of sarcasmn.
    Peter looked at him, surprised. "How do you -"
    "I might be mad, but I'm not deaf."
    Peter quickly searched his mind. Had he ever mentioned weirdo in the boy's presence? No, so how did he know? "I -"
    "Forget it." the boy rolled back over on his back and stared at the ceiling.
    There was silence. Peter, who was feeling uncomfortable, tried to make the boy get a bit more talkactive.
    "There's visitor's day tomorrow."
    Jake didn't answer.
    "You've got a visitor, he made an appointment this morning."
    That got Jake's attention. "Who is it?"
    "I don't know, they only told me that he'd come at ten."
    That was true. They always got informed when the weirdos got visitors. When the visitors came, the docs were supposed to be there and watch what was done through a small camera hidden in the room. Not that they'd tell that to the visitors or the weirdos, though.
    Since the boy didn't look as if he'd say any more, Peter Collins stood up and left.
    ***
    Jake was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, as if it was hiding the secret of life. He was trying not to sleep. To block away the nightmares. The nightmares of the final battle. The battle that had costed so much. So many tears. So many lives. Jake rolled over. Tomorrow he'd have a visitor. Who? He hadn't seen his family for some time now. They were probably not exactly cheerful either. One son dead, the other mad. Somebody of school? What a great visit that would be. He hadn't really got to know the other students at school, since he was always hanging around with the other Animorphs. But any visitor would be better than the silence in the room, only disturbed by the visits of Dr. Peter Collins. He acted as if he cared about Jake's story, but somehow, Jake didn't really trust him. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Nothing to wonder at, with the things the Animorphs'd been through though.
    ***
    More coming soon! Once again, I'm sorry it took so long, I'll write more frequently from now on. R&R, please!
    ~Memory~
    


End file.
